Conventional gutters are prone to the accumulation of leaves and other debris, snow, and the like. Such clogs decrease their effectiveness, blocking the flow of water through the gutters and causing it to undesirably backup and pool. This can ultimately lead to roof and wall damage of the associated structures. There are a number of known mechanisms for combating this problem, all of which are only marginally effective. Some gutters are equipped with slotted caps or screens that prevent the debris or snow from entering the gutters in the first place. These solutions, however, undesirably limit the water flow volume into the gutters and can themselves be prone to clogging. Other gutters are pivotably attached to the associated structures, such that the top openings can be rotated outward and downward from the associated structures to a degree, thereby theoretically making cleaning easier. This solution, however, requires the use of complex and unsightly hinge mechanisms, as well as adequate actuation space adjacent to the structures. As a result, most gutter clearing and cleaning is still done manually, using a ladder and broom or leaf blower, or an expensive ground based gutter vacuum utilizing a gutter cleaning extension.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is an improved gutter assembly that allows built-up debris, snow, and the like to be quickly and effectively removed from the gutter such that conventional clearing and cleaning methodologies are not necessary.